


I don't remember

by Andreas



Category: Glee
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreas/pseuds/Andreas
Summary: It was all gone. Only one person remained.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I don't remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing something and putting it out here on the internet so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.  
> It's just a very short story, but I hope you'll like it.

The man sitting on the front porch swing couldn’t be much older than forty five. He stared into the distance. Occasionally he observed the lonely cars driving by the house or the people walking on the sidewalk. His gaze was blank, but he paid close attention to any couple that walked by. He himself didn’t know why. It was almost as if he’d been waiting for one specific couple, but which one he couldn’t tell.

“Should I bring you some tea Kurt? It’s getting cold.” a voice behind him asked.

Kurt turned his head to the voice. It belonged to a tall man with dark hair, although there were noticeable grey areas on both sides of his head and in his neatly cut beard. He looked so familiar, but Kurt couldn’t remember where he saw his face before. He tried it again and again for a few moments, but after that he gave up.

“That would be lovely. Thank you.” Kurt replied without emotion in his voice and with the same blank look he had a few moments ago.

The man nodded and went back into the house.

Kurt turned his attention back to the road. The world suddenly fell silent and the next thing he realized was warmth in his hands coming from a mug he was holding and someone talking. It was the same man, but he was sitting right next to him.

“. . . So I told her that I’d go check on the grave next Monday, but she was still blabbering about the damn flowers. I swear one day I’ll walk right into a middle of one of her performances and beat her up with them.” Kurt was so confused. The man just left to get the tea a second ago, but here he was. 

“But you just left.” Kurt said with a puzzling look. The man looked at him worried.

“Yeah that’s… Don’t worry. It happens sometimes. Where did I go?” he asked.

“You went for the tea. But it’s right here. How did you do it so fast? Also I didn’t catch your name.” Kurt started to freak out a bit. He didn’t know where he was or who he was with.

The man looked more worried this time and started to reassure Kurt. “Hey it’s okay. You’re okay. You just forgot. I said it happens sometimes. My name’s Noah. And you’re home.”

Noah took Kurt’s hand into his own and squeezed it lightly.

“Home” Kurt whispered to himself. “This is my home?”

“It is. Yours and mine.” Noah said.

“Good. Home’s good. It’s just that… I don’t remember ever being here.”

_I don’t remember._ He thought to himself. Suddenly his mind filled with blurry images, but just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone.

Kurt stared at Noah and his face returned to the blank stare he had when he was watching the road.

_I don’t remember…_


End file.
